Come Away With Me
by ashes infinity
Summary: Syaoran has returned, Sakura has changed; how will the time gap be healed? S/S R+R please! [chap. 3 is finally up! ^_^]
1. A New Arrival

COME AWAY WITH ME This is my first CCS fanfic I don't know if it will be any good at all so please R+R! I'm not Japanese so all of the extra Japanese lines and stuffs aren't good (very bad in fact!) CCS does not belong to me, it is (c) to CLAMP (-(text)-) = thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Syaoran!" Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, "don't leave!" She tugged at his hands, "please don't leave! Do you really have to go back home to Hong Kong?"  
"Sakura," he turned his eyes away from her, "I wish I could stay, but I need to go! I'm needed in Hong Kong." He tugged harder, trying to release Sakura's grasp on his head.  
"B-b-b-but you're needed here in Tomoeda," Sakura's tears started to come even faster.  
"Sakura," Syaoran stopped tugging.  
"Flight 524 to Hong Kong is boarding now. Passengers please report to gate E7," boomed the intercom.  
"I really need to go now, thanks for the bear. I'll miss you!" Syaoran was always very good at hiding his feelings.  
Sakura let go and began to cry, "I love you Syaoran! I'll miss you so much!"  
(-(She feels the same?)-)  
"Last call for boarding fight 524," the intercom's voice sent a chill down Sakura's spine."  
Sakura let go, "Syaoran! Don't forget me!"  
"I won't!" He walked backwards and blended into the crowd of people.  
(-(And I didn't even get to tell her I loved her.)-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 5 years later * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wait!" A familiar voice was heard, Sakura turned and saw her best friend, Tomoyo running to her between the neighborhood paths.  
"Oh hey Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled.  
"You are not going to believe the great news I have for you!" Tomoyo was ecstatic with joy. "Once you find out, you'll be just as happy as me!"  
"Does it have anything to do with Eriol?" Sakura knew that Tomoyo had always liked Eriol in a special way.  
"No," Tomoyo giggled, the same fourth grade soul was still inside her grown body. "It's Li-kun!"  
Sakura freezed, her heart stopped for a moment, "Syaoran?"  
"Yes! It's Syaoran! Isn't that great for you?"  
"I thought," Sakura paused, "wait, why's he back?"  
"No one knows, I just heard it from Rika-chan, I guess she was after school with Mr. Terada and saw Syaoran's paperwork. But isn't it great?"  
(-(He's waited 5 years to come back, it's like he wanted to forget everyone here. He hasn't even replied back to my letters...)-)  
"Sakura-chan?" Asked Tomoyo. Sakura was facing the ground.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why aren't you happy?"  
"Oh, I dunno..."  
"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Naoko appeared in front of them, she had turned the corner from her house.  
"Ohayo Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo waved her hand.  
"Sakura, come on! Don't you want to go and get an ice cream?"  
"It's winterrrr~!" Naoko grabbed Sakura's hand and started to drag her. "Isn't it a little cold for ice cream?"  
"It's never too cold! Oh c'mon, don't you want to go and see Syaoran?" Asked Naoko.  
"No---!"  
"Of course she does!" Tomoyo cut in!  
(-(Why does it feel like they're matchmakers?)-) Sakura thought and pouted as Naoko dragged her to the closest ice cream parlor. They stopped outside the parlor and Sakura could make out a darkend figure through the tinted windows. "Is that...?" Naoko nodded, the figure seemed to be talking to someone else.  
"I told Rika to keep him occupied until you came," Naoko let go of her grasp on Sakura's hand causing Sakura to fall."  
The figure turned it's head towards Sakura, "HOEEEE~~~" She jumped up and straightened her high school uniform and walked into the parlor trying to look poised. The darkened figure wasn't so darkened anymore as he stood up and began to walk towards Sakura...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So yeah, I hope you liked it! It was very short because I wanted to have a cliff-hanger ending, chapter 2 should be ... coming ... later...? R+R please! Thankies / Arigato! 


	2. Lots of Unexpected Things

COME AWAY WITH ME  
  
second installment (dude, it took awhile)  
  
yeah, im not sure at all how this is going to be like, I've only got the frame of the plot I want, I'm not sure how I'll blend it together or anything like that but dun worry, that's my job to figure out. It's your job (I hope) to R+R, thankies! ^^'  
  
CCS is copyright to CLAMP (not me T_T)  
  
There are lots of thoughts, memories, dreams, etc. in this chapter so here is a key of how I tell them apart:  
  
(-(text)-) = thoughts  
  
[---text---] = memories/flashbacks  
  
*~~(text)~~* = dreams  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Sakura, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Asked Syaoran as he attempted to shake Sakura's hand. Sakura was so embarassed, shy, confused, her feelings weren't clear, it was all just a blur, a mix of everything. She was blushing, too afraid to say anything that would make him go away again.  
All she did was nod in reply and kept her hands by her side.  
"Ok, well," Syaoran paused, he could tell that Sakura didn't want to be there. "Uh, I guess I'll see you later then," he turned as Tomoyo slipped right in front of him.  
"Li-kun, don't go, Sakura-chan is just a bit, " she glanced at Sakura, "uhhh... surprised." Tomoyo's puzzled look quickly changed into a sort of annoying smiling face.  
"Sakura-chan," Naoko nudged Sakura, "why don't you go and buy an ice- cream with Li-kun?"  
"It's way too cold for each of you to eat individual ice creams, way too cold. I say, it's only for health, why don't you two share an ice cream?" Suggested Tomoyo. Sakura seemed to be like a popsicle, all frozen, unable to move. Then there was a sort of awkward pause.  
"No, it's ok," Syaoran broke the silence and grabbed his coat and put it on,"I need to go now anyways," he smiled one last time for Sakura. "I'll see you later Sakura," he paused, "-chan." And he simply walked out of the parlor and waved from outside.  
Sakura, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo just stood in the parlor, each eye was following Syaoran's movement. After they couldn't see him, Naoko glared at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, after all we've done for you! Can't you see we didn't drag you here to just stare at the new checkboard tiling, but to engage Li-kun in conversation."  
Rika chuckled, "engage...in which terms?"  
"Sakura-chan hoped in other than conversation," mumbled Naoko who now looked sort of annoyed.  
"You guys," Sakura started to melt from her frozen position, "can I just go home now?"  
  
While walking home, flashbacks from the past engulfed Sakura's mind.  
  
[---Sakura let go and began to cry, "I love you Syaoran! I'll miss you so much!"---]  
(-(No reply...I didn't hear a reply...silence...is it...was it...a glimpse of his feelings?)-)  
Sakura didn't have her rollerskates anymore, she had outgrown the use of them by the time she was in 6th grade, she trugged through the melted puddles of light snow as a light snowfall began to fall. She wrapped her arms around herself attempting to stay warm but by the time she had gotten home, snowflakes covered her head, some flakes had begun to melt.  
"Sakura! This dessert is great!" Yelled Kero from the kitchen, he heard no reply. "Sakura?" He followed her to their bedroom. She was shivering and felt sort of sick.  
"Oh, hi Kero- chan...I'mjustgoingtosleepnowIfeeltiredohyeahandIsawSyaorantoday," it all came out in a telemarketer style. She didn't change clothes and kept her cold, wet clothes on as she covered herself with her blankets before going to sleep.  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? What did he say?" Kero started to lightly poke Sakura but Sakura was asleep by then.  
*~~("I hate you Sakura, I always did, that's why I never told you that I loved you." Syaoran's finger pointed directly at her. She felt so embarassed that the boy she thought she loved was putting the spotlight on her and making her the center of attention which she usually hated.  
  
She heard the other girls whisper, "poor Sakura-chan! I knew he never liked her. It was all rivalry."  
  
"But...Syaoran?"  
  
"No, Sakura, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Your face disgusts me, I can't stand your presence," he paused, "you're like a bug that won't go away, a bug that just won't die already!"  
  
Tears began to flow from Sakura's eyes, "no, Syaoran, it's not like that! I don't want you to hate me!"  
  
Syaoran laughed, "but it's way past that! I don't hate you, I despise you, you ... you ... ugh, there's no word to describe you!"  
  
"Syaoran! No! But...I ...," Sakura's emotions just poured out, "I love you though.... and I thought we were friends!"  
  
The girls began to whisper again, "I told you so! Gosh, she can't control herself! Hmmm, maybe I can comfort him now..."  
  
"Can't we just talk this through? Do we have to talk about this now in front of everyone?" Sakura turned and even saw Mr. Terada with a slight chuckle, you could tell he was trying to hold back.  
  
"No, we don't need to. I'm finishing it now. I can't stand you, I don't ever want to talk to you again, and you are the last person on Earth I'd ever love." Those words rang through Sakura's head)~~*  
But the ringing continued, it was Sakura's alarm clock. "HOEEEEEEE~! I'm going to be late!" Sakura got up and noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing yesterday and quickly changed into her other uniform set. Kero was mumbling in his sleep when she ran (more of a leap) down the stairs where she saw her brother eating his breakfast slowly. "I wish that you would wake me up in the morning since now you've got more freetime with college," Sakura blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, I could do that but otherwise I couldn't tease you about it once you did wake up monster," Touya replied. Sakura ate her food quickly (gobbled is what it looked like) and ran outside. She decided that there was so hope of walking to school at this rate, she grabbed her old bike and began to drive it down the paths and alleys to her high school.  
She made it in just in time, the clock was at 7:59 when Sakura arrived; class begun sharply at 8:00 AM. "Sakura-chan! That was close!" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"I know, I thought I was definately going to be late!" Sakura, exasperated, walked towards her desk. Beside her desk was another desk which was always empty since a student who had military parents had transferred into Sakura's class. She was Sakura's friend, but had better friends in other classes. Just as quickly as she came, she was transferred again, last time Sakura asked her where her family was going to move to, she said they were moving to America, to a place called Boston. She didn't return and the desk was always empty unless another teacher was observing the class. But today, there were books on the desk. "What?" Whispered Sakura. She just gazed at the books, not looking up.  
  
"Ok, everyone, take your seats! Class is starting now!" Shouted Mr. Terada above the students' voices. He quickly winked at Rika who smiled back and then glanced back at the class. "Class is starting!"  
  
"Excuse me," said a cool voice, "this is my seat."  
  
"Oh sorry, sorry," she stepped aside and looked up, it was Syaoran. "Syaoran?" Whispered Sakura as she took her seat, she just starred at him.  
  
He nodded, "hello Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura was unbelievably surprised, "Mrs. Kinomoto? Are you willing to come back to Earth now?" Asked Mr. Terada.  
  
"Hoee~?" She turned and faced forward. "Uhhh, yes Mr. Terada, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
"I hope it won't. So class, we are beginning a unit on South America today. Brazil is the largest country in South America. Does anyone know anything else about South America?" Mr. Terada's voice faded away. The only thing in Sakura's mind was Syaoran.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^^ I hoped y'all liked it 'cause I enjoyed writing it. Please R+R and yeah, thankies! Chapter 3 is coming soon~! 


	3. The Broken Snowglobe

COME AWAY WITH ME  
  
^_^v oh yeah, it's the third chapter! Ok, yeah, so as usual, PLEASE R+R!!! Thanks, 'cause otherwise I won't know if I'm writing good or bad (i think I write bad, but it's up to you, readers to verify!) Oh yeah and my japanese add ins are bad, I know X_X  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura is copyrighted to CLAMP  
  
Key:  
  
((text)) = thoughts  
  
[---text---] = memories/flashback  
  
*~~(text)~~* = dreams  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was near Christmas break when Sakura realized that Syaoran had transferred to her school and was sitting beside her everyday during class. That was two weeks ago and today was the last day of classes before Christmas break.  
"Ok, since today is our last class before Winter break, I would like to quickly remind you that---" The bell rang which interrupted Mr. Terada. "Oh nevermind," he muttered as students began to cheer and run out of the classroom. Sakura slowly packed up her backpack and began to walk out, she noticed that Syaoran was waiting at the door for her.  
"C'mon Sakura-chan, I'll walk with you."  
Sakura blushed and desperately tried to hide her face, "sure" she said softly.  
The wind was cool but that day it wasn't cold or raining. It was one of those few winter days where the sun was able to appear in front of the clouds and shined upon everyone. "It's a nice day," said Syaoran trying to provoke some sort of conversation. But Sakura only nodded. "Oh wait!" Said Syaoran, he took off his backpack and put it down, kneeled, and rummaged through the pack.  
"Uh," whispered Sakura, Syaoran stood up and handed Sakura a small package.  
"Merry Christmas," he said, smiled, glanced at his watch, and spoke again. "I've got to go now, it's getting late!" He picked up his backpack and began to run across a street towards his house. Inside, Sakura wanted to shout and tell Syaoran to wait, but she was much too shy to say so. When she got home, she put the package on her bed and started to gaze at it.  
((But why would he give this to me...I thought he didn't like me...))  
"Heyheyhey~!" Exclaimed Kero as he entered the room carrying pudding. Sakura didn't reply.  
"What's that?" He pointed at the gift Syaoran had given Sakura.  
"Oh," Sakura muttered, "it's just something Syaoran gave me..."  
"SYAORAN?!" Yelled Kero as he set his pudding down on a desk. Sakura nodded. "Well open it already, I bet it's cookies or something like that!" Kero smacked his lips. "C'mon, open it!"  
Sakura nodded and reached for the package. The light blue wrapping paper was beautiful as it shimmered under Sakura's lamp. Decorative snowflakes covered it. The beautiful paper couldn't hide the bad wrapping; the paper was wrapped around the object is a sort of messy way, instead of packing the fancy way by folding the ends nicely it was just bent down and taped. Sakura carefully peeled the tape off revealing bubble paper (which Kero immediately grabbed and began to pop with) and a snowglobe. "It's," Sakura paused, "it's beautiful." There was a mini Santa-Clause in the snowball, Kero grabbed it out of Sakura's grasp and began to shake it.  
"The snow looks sooooooooo fake," commented Kero.  
"Give that back," Sakura reached for it but Kero held it higher and floated higher to the ceiling. "Stop it! It's mine Kero-chan," Sakura was now jumping up and down trying to grab the snowglobe.  
"Sakura~?!" Yelled Touya.  
"Damnit," whispered Kero, he fell back down motionless (like a plushie), the snowglobe fell from his hands and broke on the wooden floor. Sakura gasped and felt tears flowing to her eyes.  
"Sakura?" Touya entered the room, "what's wrong?"  
Sakura didn't turn around to greet her brother, she just muttered, "I'm fine." And she closed the door. Touya seemed surprised, her sister never closed the door on him.  
((She must be angry about something)) Touya shrugged and walked off to watch some TV.  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled, "how could you?"  
Kero's face twitched and ceased to be lifeless, "I'm sorry but Touya was coming---"  
"You could've held onto it!"  
"I'm---"  
"I can't believe you!" Tears finally fell onto Sakura's cheek, she picked up the broken pieces of glass and held the mini Santa-Clause in her hands. "I just can't believe you," she muttered as she then put the Santa- Clause on her desk and then got a towel from the bathroom. "It was mine, why'd you have to take it from me?!"  
"I'm sorry Sakura," whispered Kero.  
When Sakura finished cleaning up the mess, she called Tomoyo. "Yeah, Tomoyo-chan! Can you believe it?"  
"It's great that Li-kun even got you a gift," replied Tomoyo. She was always an optimist.  
"I know, but it's broken! All that's left is a small Santa-Clause which used to be in the snowglobe!"  
"At least you've still got a piece of it."  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
"Hey, Sakura, Mom's calling, I've got to go!"  
"Oh, ok..."  
"Sayonara Sakura-chan!"  
"Sayonara," mumbled Sakura and then she hung up the phone. When she turned her head, she saw Kero on the bed looking rather dissapointed. He glanced up at her but all she did was glare back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww, that was kind of sad. I like Kero! Oh well, chapter 4 is coming soon~! R+R please! 


End file.
